Strange Beginnings and Scattered Memories
by IndieWrites
Summary: Series of one-shots written during deviantART's Inuyasha Character Bonanza. Each story is about a different character. Some A/U, some cannon. Pairings: Kag/Sess, Kag/Inu, Miroku/Sango. Ratings range from K to Mild M. Reviews welcome!
1. Sweet Bliss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha, Kagome, or the darling Shippo. As much as I have tried to bribe with pocky.. they still belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Written as part of deviantART's Inuyasha FanArt Bonanza. Taken from the prompt: "Bliss" provided by seversflame.

Character: Shippo

Parings: None

Rating: K

* * *

**Sweet Bliss**

Shippo sat perched on the fence, staring intently at the gapping hole that was the mouth of a well. It seemed like a silly thing to do, to a casual passer-by. But to Shippo, it made all the sense in the world. He had a purpose for being there, and nothing would convince him to move.

Which was precisely what the rest of his group had been trying to get him to do for the past half-hour. Crossing his little arms over his chest, he jutted his chin out, shaking his furry little tail in disagreement.

"She said she would be back by sunset. The sun has set and she's not here. Why is she not here?" he asked, looking up with worried eyes.

"She'll be here," Sango said reassuringly. Miroku nodded. Their comrade could be a little late at times, but they all knew she would come.

InuYasha hopped down from his place on the fence with a huff. "She'd damn well better be here soon. We are wasting time. I don't see what was so important she had to be gone for three days." He cast a glare at the wooden well, as if by his look alone, she would come straight through. Completely oblivious to the looks his friends were giving him, he paced over to the well, and then back again to the fence. Repeating this for several minutes, he sneered.

"Damnation."

Shippo rolled his eyes. He could see through the façade his friend was putting up, and chose that moment to give him a little push verbally. "Why don't you just go get her?" he asked innocently.

"Keh," was InuYasha's intelligent reply, smacking Shippo upside the head roughly. "What am I? Her babysitter?"

Shippo growled, launching his small body at the hanyou, only to be held off, fist swinging, by InuYasha's clawed hand. A collective sigh went up. Sango sent a meaningful look to the monk. He nodded, catching her drift.

"No." Miroku tried taking the calm approach, hoping to defuse the situation before Shippo ended up in a world of hurt. "We just have to get back on the road, you know. And we can't leave the village until Lady Kagome's return."

InuYasha seemed to ponder this for a moment before finally nodding and jumping over the edge of the well. With a brilliant flash of blue light, he was gone, traveling forward in time to Kagome.

Shippo heaved a sigh of relief while rubbing the aching bump on his head, only to have the remaining ones of his group circle around him. Peeking up through his red bangs, he saw the curious gazed pinned on him and blushed guiltily. Being the trickster of the group, the little fox demon knew how to work his friends. Although, when it came to the rather violent hanyou, he usually ended up on the wrong side of a smack.

"Why exactly are you intent on Kagome coming back tonight? I know we are all anxious to know she is okay, and yes, we do have work to do." Miroku paused, frowning at Shippo. "But you never push this far. What's up?"

Shippo shrugged, taking out his top and began to play with it. Sango snatched it from his paws, holding it in her hand. "Why, Shippo?" she asked him softly, bending down to look into his small face. Again, he refused to meet her eyes, his cheeks stained with a rosy blush.

"I know you miss her, Shippo. We all do." Shippo shook his head.

"That's not it," he finally said quietly, his voice holding a tiny sob. Sango gave Miroku a worried look. This was new.

"Then what is it?" she pressed once again. Reaching in to his vest, Shippo withdrew a long red box, shaking it tearfully. The empty rattle of plastic was overshadowed by the laughter erupting from the adults. Clutching their middles, they strove to control their joined mirth.

Pouting, Shippo sat down with a huff, looking at the red box with a sigh.

On the box, in bright letters, were the words _"Pocky."_

Through their dying giggles, the two heard the little fox whisper: "I ran out of Pocky, and she said she would bring some."

It was sometime afterwards that their peels of laughter died completely, much to Shippo's discomfort.

* * *

A/N Hey guys.. So DA held a 2 week character bonanza and I managed to write a bunch of one-shots during those days. Each day was different character, and we were allowed to write any kind of fict. So some of these will be A/U, some are cannon.

Any way, I hope you enjoy them. And for my darling readers of "Of Two Minds" I will be back with a new chapter around the first of December. NaNoWriMo is taking all my writing time right now. For those curious, I do have a LiveJournal account. You can find me under the name Innocent42nite.


	2. Frozen Longings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha, Kagome, or the messed up Kikyo. As much as I have tried to bribe with pocky.. they still belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Taking a shot at looking at his life events through Inuyasha's from severflame's "Longing" prompt.

Reviews welcome, please... flames not.

Character: Inyasha

Pairings: Inu/Kik- Inu/Kag

Rating: Mild T for language

* * *

**Frozen Longing**

I remember the good times. The walks down by the streams, the long evenings on the river. How we would sit on the bank and watch the sun kiss the hills as it went down. I remember how your hair shone black ebony in the dying light. You looked like an escaped goddess, banished to earth.

I remember our battles, fighting the demons who attacked your village. The slash and tear of flesh as my claws saw-asunder the mangy beast who dared to mar your skin. The satisfaction I felt in killing with a purpose was so different from the senseless bloodshed I had done in my pup days. I remember watching you, the holy fire flowing from your body into your arrows as they flew through the air, splitting your foes in two. The way your eyes lit up with a righteous anger that only those of your calling could feel.

I remember the night you fell into my arms. The feel of your body when it pressed to mine, your softness against my hard muscles. You blushed, bringing a sweet color to your usually pale cheeks. I couldn't help myself, and so I kissed you there on the dock, bathed in the sunset of gold. Our lips made promises with the press of them that our words dare not.

I remember the day I promised my life to you, renouncing the goal I had sought after for so long. I gave up the idea of being whole demon so that I could be a whole mortal with you. It felt right and I had no doubts about it. To show you I meant it, I gave you my mother's shell, a treasure I had held close to my heart for years. You understood what I meant and accepted me, imperfections and all. We made plans to meet. I couldn't sleep that night, anticipation rippling through my being.

I remember the love that swelled up in my heart, the day dreams that filled my mind. We would have a future together, a life filled with peace. No more fighting demons. With the jewel obliterated by the wish I was to make, they would no longer have a reason to search for it. For the first time in my wretched existence, I felt at peace.

I remember the smell of you as you hunted me down, the fury that coursed through my veins because of your betrayal. The cruel words you spoke that drove me into madness, making me break my own promise and claim the jewel as my own, not for the sake of becoming mortal, but to fulfill my original desire. The calls from the villagers filled the air, as did their weapons and nets. Finally, you came, the smell of your blood hitting my nose, turning my stomach over. Blood had never bugged me before. But the sight of yours, the heavy smell of it churned bile in my throat.

I remember the cold feel of the jewel as I clutched it in my hand, the feeling of pure evil radiating from the purple gem. I leaped from house to house, out distancing the men from your village who sought to capture me. It was easy with my half demon blood. I never meant to hurt anyone, it was not my intention to deliver damage to those you held dear. I loved you after all, even though you now hated me.

I remember the confusion I felt when you called out my name in anger, watching with stunned eyes as you let your cursed arrow fly through the air. Did you know I dropped the jewel on purpose, trying to get you to see I meant no harm? I don't think you could see the remorse in my eyes, the pain I felt as my heart shattered when your arrow pierced it. If you had, would things have turned out differently?

I still don't know. I guess I never will.

I remember the feel of your name as it crossed my lips before I fell into that cursed sleep. It tasted bittersweet, damning you and I to an eternity of hell. My eyes grew blurry and so I did not see you fall. I thought you walked away, satisfied with the job you had just completed. I was just another kill, a notch on your belt, wasn't I?

I remember the coldness that swam over my body, the loss of feeling in my limbs as death took me. How heavy my eyes had gotten. I couldn't keep them open, looking out at you through blurry sight. I think it was from my tears, although I would never own up to it. As the blackness claimed me, I cried silently.

I remember hearing the sounds of the passing times. The horrible screams of men, women and children who were killed by rampaging demons. The sobs of mourning families who buried their dead. But not your voice. No, never did your voice grace my place of slumber. I listened for it, sure you would at least come back to hurl curses at me. Instead, I heard the voice of your little sister, her voice deepening with age, growing old and crackly. It was comforting in some degrees, something familiar. Still, I longed for yours.

I remember the sound of a squeaky old toad, mumbling to himself about the great Lord Sesshomaru, and how a battle was being waged against the panther demons. I didn't even know there were panther demons. I thought myself a smart ass, a know it all. My world was infinitely small in reality. There was so much I had no clue about. I longed for simpler days.

I remember the night she came to me. I thought she was you when I first heard her voice, and then looked upon her lovely face. I told her as much, watching as the confusion in her brown eyes melted to anger. She stood up to me, like you never did. The tilt of her chin, her tiny hands fisted on her hips, she had your spirit. It's true, she is your incarnation. And yet, she is so different from you. Black and white, night and day. Heaven… and well, hell.

I remember laughing when she spelled out her name for me, thinking me a simpleton. I know I'm not the smarted guy by any means. But it didn't take me long to see she was no you. It hurt at first. I wanted to take all my anger out on her. I tried to kill her even. You would laugh at that, I'm sure. I guess it is kind of funny in some ways. And yet, I could never do the damage you have done to her. I misunderstood the ruthlessness you possessed. You knew who, _what _she is, and still tried your damnedest to murder her. Did you feel anything when you knocked her into that pit?

I remember the night I realized you were no longer you, not the woman I had loved, longer for all those years. It hit me hard, inflicting more pain than Sesshomaru's poisonous claws ever could. But I still tried to hang on to what we had, lying to myself. Trying to believe that you would be human once again, that your love for me would return. Do you know how long I searched for you after Naraku 'killed' you? Did you know I left Kagome to look for you? She was so hurt, enough that it almost killed her. But you would have liked that, wouldn't you? It's ironic. She saved you, bring you up out of the deadly water, at risk of her own life, because she couldn't bear to see you die, knowing how much it would hurt me. You never felt such feelings.

I remember the day you finally got to rest in peace. It had been a long road to travel. In the end, you did have something of your old spirit left in you, some emotion that resembled caring. And for that I can now thank you. I no longer long for your touch, or your voice. I have hers. I hope you know we are happy together. But in all our happiness, she still mentions your name, the look of compassionate pain filling those beautiful brown eyes. She carries a burden I do not understand, and probably never will. She longs to know you are alright, that you are at peace.

I long to see her smile without tears. So here I kneel before your grave, offering this bit of remembrance. I pray your days are filled, not with longing, or wondering what we could have had, but blessed with the knowledge that we did have something once upon a time, and that your memory will live on. I pray that you will let her go now, and finally be free.


	3. Evil Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha, Kagome, or the intriguing Naraku. And for once I'm glad they still belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Written as part of deviantART's Inuyasha FanArt Bonanza. Slight OOC. Could have been cannon.. but alas, is not.

Character: Naraku

Pairing: Slight implied Kagome/Naraku

Rating: Mild M for creepiness and implied sexuality and stalkerish.

* * *

**Evil Eyes**

There was something different about her. I could tell that from the moment I first saw her. Something mysterious, fierce and intangible. She seemed almost untouchable, innocent in the rarest of ways. In my eyes, she was utterly delectable, the best form of power one could consume. I resolved to do just that.

It wouldn't be easy. She was well protected, not only by her friends, who were each powerful in their own rights, but by her own unbeatable spirit. She refused to bow to temptations.

Until he left to find her look alike. He had no idea how devastated that left her, knowing once and for all that she was only second best. Truth be told, for some time, I had been guilty of the same thing, fooled by the presence of the undead Miko who held part of her soul. My disgusting heart bore a lust for the Miko that refused to be slated, no matter what drastic measures I took. Expelling my heart into another form, I really thought for a time, I had conquered my desire. Instead, that thing set a rampage across the land, and I had to come claim it once again. Now burdened with the burning imperfect heart, I had to find another way to get rid of it.

Which I did, eventually. I won't bore you with the details. That is not the point of this tale after all. I will mention that with my heart finally gone, I could see the raw unadulterated power that strange girl from another world possessed. I wanted to corrupt her in the worst way. I almost succeeded when InuYasha left to find Kikyo after I killed her. Having watched her for some time, I knew of the girl's nurturing nature, her affection for the kit she looked after was very apparent.

I wrinkled my nose every time I saw them in Kana's mirror. Traveling in a group, they sought me, and yet, they still found the time to play. I could not understand their actions. It was senseless to me. Unable to break their spirits completely, I tried picking them off, one by one. I knew their weaknesses and played my piper's song, weaving the deadly web around them all.

By all damnation, I underestimated her. She was the glue of the group, the one who could hold them all together, keeping their dreams alive through even the most impossible circumstances. I knew, as my obsession grew, I had to have her, one way or another.

And so, I gave her my heart, in the form of a baby, feeding off her mothering instincts. Feed the infant did, probing through the deepest parts of her heart, looking for the tiniest hint of blackness therein. Finding it, that infant latched on, sucking her soul, her power from her. I thought for sure I had her. For a while I did. However, her bond with that hanyou went too deep, and she managed to escape my grasp once again.

Days, weeks after, I raged. I wanted her more than Onigumo had wanted Kikyo. My blood boiled with the thought of killing her, bathing in her blood, stealing that innocent look from her eyes. I would close my eyes and see her face, pale from pain as her black hair laid out beneath her. I would claim her then; take away everything that she held dear until she begged me for death. And I would give it to her, eventually.

Somewhere along the way, I began to notice her periods of absence from the group. It irritated me. I couldn't find her in the mirror. I even set up situations in which she was needed. Her friends fought, and fought well, even without her. I guess that was good, for them at least, as she never appeared.

Why? Why was she so beyond my reach?

I would pace, twisting my hair around in frustration. I planned; I schemed, waiting for her return. When she finally would appear, I lined out our reunion, making sure she would have to focus her attention on me, casting those brown eyes my way, all her anger flashing. I knew she never looked at anyone else like she did at me, and I clung to that feeling, the lust for her sliding through my veins hotly.

Kamis, she was addicting. The best drugs of today couldn't hold a candle to the high she gave me. I clung to those highs, needing one better than the next. I hid myself so they would have to search for me. And they did. They were certainly predictable at best. But not her. No-never her.

It was driving me into madness. My calculated steps faltered as I noticed her disappearance once again. My schemes took on another form. I would find out where she had left to, and follow her. I would not allow her to escape me like that. I owned her thoughts. I would own her soul. It did not take me long before I spotted her jumping into that junky old well, a flash of blue light whispering of magic I could not decipher. Worst yet, that fool InuYasha was able to go with her, a privilege I wanted for myself.

I waited, watching her time and again, as she leaped into the well. Moreover, each time she returned, I had to hold myself back from claiming her immediately. It took some time, but I managed to figure out why she could leave, although I knew not where she went. Soon, I would be able to follow her.

One night, as the moon was high in the sky, I watched her climb into the well, her skirt stirring with an unknown breeze, showing a tantalizing amount of leg. My hands bit into my palms, and I relished the pain I felt. It helped release some of the anticipation I felt. InuYasha, who had accompanied her, left right after the bluish light died down, never suspecting I was there. A strange thing, to be sure. He could usually smell me. But with the bright serpent like demons in the air that night, his mind was elsewhere. Something I knew went to my advantage. When I was sure he was gone, I too leaped over the edge, feeling the power flow around me, burning my body with its brilliant light.

Climbing out of the well, I knew I was no longer part of my time, but of a different age, one full of wonders I could use later. Right now, I sought a prize in a schoolgirl's uniform. Finding her proved much easier than I had thought. It was her well house after all. Glancing all around me, I could see a house up a head. Going up the path, I soon stood before her house. I could smell her sweet smell. Oh yes, she was there, waiting for me. I stayed below on the street until the light from her room went out. Silently, I made my way to her window, pausing on the balcony to look into her room. There she laid upon her bed, sleeping peacefully, the angel of my rising doom.

I wanted to devour her in the instant, but held myself back once more. Despite popular belief, I am a patient man. Nevertheless, I knew I could not wait forever. However, that night, and for many after, I sat outside, observing her as she slept. I saw how her chest rose and fell with each slow breath. I witnessed her sleepy murmurings. Only I heard them, only I saw the tears she would cry. Only I would have her in the end.

I know she knows I have been there. I have seen how her eyes move around nervously, her breath hitching, growing rapid with her fear. I could taste her confusion when she felt my presence, the soft brush of my fingers along her neck, the pressure I applied to her pulse point. It was delightful to feel her heartbeat speed up, knowing I was the cause of it.

She never says a word to her friends when she comes back to my time. It has become our little secret. I wouldn't have it any other way.

I know my time is growing short. They will try to kill me soon, she working right alongside them. I wonder if she will feel anything when I finally grasp her throat in my hands. I have already determined she will die with me. No one else deserves to have her. No one else will. Our final breaths will be drawn together. It almost brings an excited rush to my being. I wonder what her last words will be. My name perhaps? I do so hope.

Tonight marks our 6th month of this cat and mouse game in her time. Tonight she will know for sure who it is that hunts her. Tonight, I shall take what I have longed to have for so long.

"_Kagome,"_ I whisper. _"I'm home."_

_

* * *

Reviews welcome. Flamers... not. Thanks for reading. :)  
_


	4. Daisy Chain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha, Kagome, or the darling Rin. They still belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Again... Could have been cannon... but alas, is not.

Character: Rin

Pairing: None

Rating: K+

Reviews welcome. Flames-not. Personally, I really liked this one. I hope you do as well.

* * *

**Daisy Chain**

Leaving Rin to her own devices was not always a good thing, especially if you were a small green toad demon. The things she had done to him, the 'dress up' games they had played…it made the poor creature shudder. But this had been by far the worst. It was his own fault, really. He had fallen asleep while Rin sat in the field of daisies, confident that Ah and Un would alert him to anything out of the ordinary. He figured she couldn't do too much damage while he slept.

Boy was he wrong. He struggled against the tightly knotted vines covering his small body in vain. She had gotten quite good at tying the stems of the white flowers into strong bonds. Irritated, he opened his mouth to screech at the young woman. And paused. Near him, with her hand tucked up under her chin, slept Rin. Peacefully, she smiled, dreaming a good dream.

Rin, by nature, was a precocious child. That inborn curiosity for everything around her had come into full bloom after Lord Sesshomaru had rescued the poor thing from death. As she got older, her curiosity flowed into a caring concern for the ones she loved. It had been a quiet transformation, one she doubted even her guardian realized.

Part of this was due to her time spent traveling with the great white lord. Observing his actions and reactions over the last few years, she had begun to notice a softness, a compassion that had long been missing. What it could be attributed to, she could only guess. His toleration of her questions, and her perpetual cheerful attitude spoke volumes of his inner patience. Rin's perceptiveness had grown too, during her time with him. She had learned with just a look at his stance exactly how he was feeling.

This had served her well over the years, understanding when it wasn't okay to sing, and when her hums actually soothed the savage beast within him. She recognized the sadness in his eyes each time he left a battle with his brother. Although he would certainly never say so, she felt that he missed the idea of having familial ties with InuYasha.

It was then she came up with a plan, one she was sure would help bring the brothers into some sort of workable relationship. But to get her plan to work, she would need some help.

She found that in the form of a little Miko only a few years older than her. She had seen the pretty girl traveling with InuYasha, had even had some chances to speak with her, and found her warm and loving, with a hint of sympathy towards her guardian. With those feelings already rooted in her being, Rin was sure Kagome would be the perfect one to help her pull off her plan.

What she hadn't counted one was Kagura, the wind witch. The wishy-washy sorceress gave her the creeps. Not to mention the dumb lady had kidnapped her once. She shivered. She didn't like to think about that time. If Sesshomaru hadn't shown up... No, she had known he would come for her. And he did.

With that wench thrown in the mix, it took a bit longer for Rin's plan to take off. Shrewdly, she bid her time, finally able to converse with the Miko once again.

To her delight, the girl was delighted to be of help, even though she knew Sesshomaru could have her neck for it. However, Rin told her she would take care of him. Kagome, having seen the interaction between the two, wisely agreed.

Then came time to broach the subject to her guardian. She had long since given up the sense of nervousness around him. He had never hurt her, and she knew he never would. Picking just the right moment to talk to him was another matter. Even with Naraku in hiding once again, the entire world seemed tense, waiting for his next abominable assault.

So it surprised her, when she finally asked her request, that Sesshomaru acquiesced. Perhaps, he saw the wisdom in her being with another human for a while, or maybe he just needed a bit of a break from the chipper child. Either way, he agreed to let her go spend some time with his brother's group. He even agreed to her one term- that he visit her a few times. She could tell he was softening.

Dropping her off was a different matter entirely, as InuYasha was less than pleased at having another 'whelp' to look after. However, Kagome worked her magic, and he was left with no choice but to accept Rin into his fold, grumbling all the while. Parting, after growling and cursing on InuYasha's side, and deadly threats from his brother, the groups wandered their separate ways.

Spending time with Kagome was like having a sister for Rin. The younger girl blossomed under the watchful eye of the young woman. It was easy to see a resemblance between the two, not only in looks, but in attitude. InuYasha scowled, mumbling about 'too much cheerful talk' for his taste. Rin giggled as Kagome promptly "Sat" him. Even in his gruff times, she knew he really was a caring soul. The two Inu brothers were more alike then they liked to admit. Or perhaps didn't even realize.

The longer she spent with the group, watching, and participating in their antics, living their day to day lives, the more longing grew in her heart. She began to wish that they could stay this way forever.

"What will happen after we defeat Naraku?" she asked Kagome one day as they sat on the bank of a river, enjoying the last few rays of evening sun. Kagome was silent for a few moments, a look of sadness creeping onto her fine features. Slowly, she began plucking the daisies around her, absentmindedly tying the stems together. Rin watched her silently.

"I don't know, Rin," she finally said quietly. "The world will hopefully be much different. But one can never tell. With the jewel gone, I think the future will be bright for you and everyone else." Kagome continued tying the flowers together, her fingers deft at their task. Rin nodded, noticing she left out herself.

"And you? What about you?"

Kagome's fingers paused and she glanced out across the horizon, seeing something Rin could not. "That is a question I wish I knew the answer too." Her voice dripped with a sadness Rin understood. Comfortingly, she placed her small hand on the young woman's arm. Kagome looked down, smiling and held out her treasure. The little flowers had been linked together in a chain. Rin took it, examining the delicate knots.

"It's so pretty," she breathed. Kagome chuckled quietly.

"It's a daisy chain. When you weave one together for someone, you trap your caring thoughts and friendship inside each knot. This is my gift to you. That way, you will have a part of me with you."

It wasn't too long after that Rin returned to her group and the final battle was fought. Once it come to its bloody conclusion, she had heard that Kagome had disappeared. For days, she stared at the little chain of shriveled daisies with tear filled eyes. Thinking about what the Miko had said, she began weaving her own chains, leaving them for Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah and Un. Each a symbol of her love for them, and a promise to not forget her friend.

Jaken watched as the young woman opened her eyes, surprised to see tears trailing from them. She smiled at the green toad, noting that he still remained wrapped in her chain. With a brief nod, he understood. Slowly, she sat up, loosening his bonds and looked around.

"He will be back soon," she surmised. Silently, she began plucking the white flowers, tying the stems together. Jaken watched for a moment, before picking a handful and sitting down next to her. Uncharacteristically, the old toad asked "So how do you make these anyway?"


	5. Nothing to Lose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha, Kagome, or the messed up Kikyo. Not that I want Kikyo... She needs a shrink. So they still belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Cannon after episode 23.

Character: Kikyo

Pairing: None, really. Might be Inu/Kik if you squint.

Rating:K+

Reviews welcome- Flamers.. no thank. I'm not a fan of Kikyo at all, but if you are..that's just fine.

* * *

**Nothing to Lose**

Kikyo was dead.

She knew that. Her body was made of dirt dug from her grave and old bones, mixed together by an old witch who wished to control her.

She should have known better. The priestess had never been controlled in life, she would certainly not bow to another now in death. And so she did what any self respecting undead girl did- got rid of those in her way. That's where she ran into a problem. Or rather two problems. One in the form of her likeness, who currently held part of her soul. The other, the man who had put her in the ground in the first place.

It became all too clear to her what she needed to do, what her sole purpose in this strange life computed to. Revenge. Pure, simple, unadulterated revenge. She would make them pay for killing her, for bringing her back. For looking like her. It would have disgusted her, if she had allowed herself the luxury of feelings. Instead, she let the burn of hate, the emptiness of betrayal consume her.

So she set out to achieve her goal. Not having a soul to call her own, she sucked up the souls of others, feeding the gaping holes she carried inside her. She hated the taste of the souls. They dripped with emotions. Anger, anguish, loss. Hatred, lust, greed. All the feelings she herself had felt at one time, and were now blessedly devoid of. The bitterness that trickled on her tongue, it was so very loathsome.

All except for the souls of those maidens in love. They were sweeter that the best honey she had tasted while alive. Coating her insides with warmth, she loved ingesting them. But they were few and far between, leaving her with a nightly feast of sadness.

She continued to wander, not sure where her journey would take her. Times had changed, and with them, the lands and people she remembered. It annoyed her. She had lived in a time where she was sure of herself. Now, she was empty.

Until she ran into them again.

Her plan was put into action that night, dragging the promise of death from the man she had once loved so deeply. Together, they would transverse the depths of hell, and she was perfectly okay with that.

Apparently so was he.

Then she showed up, her despicable look alike. Somehow that slip of a girl managed to break the spell she held over InuYasha long enough for him to get away from her. However, he seemed to be reluctant in going. She knew her trap had been set. He would come to her again. And he would die with her. It was only a matter of time.

Time was all she had, after all. She had nothing else to lose.


	6. Friends of Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha, Kagome, or the inseparable team of Sango and Kirara. Although I would simply love to have a two tailed Neko...My own little ones are allergic. And so.. foiled again. They still belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Just an idea of how Sango and Kirara met.

Reviews welcome, please... flames not.

Characters: Sango and Kirara

Pairings: Sango and Miroku at the end.

Rating: T to mild M for blood and gore.

* * *

**Friends of Destiny**

Death was not something new to her. Her entire family had been involved in many a slaying. It was their calling, or so her father told her. And she was content in following that path. The fact that she was a prodigy certainly helped matters along. She couldn't remember the first time she had held a weapon. It had always seemed to be part of her daily life- the training, the sparing, the killing. Just as routine as eating, or sleeping. She thought in ways that a killer would, looking for the best place to target, the weak points of her enemy.

She knew the first few kills bugged her. There was so much blood. It spilled from the wounds she deliver, splashing on the ground with a heavy wet sound, so unlike water it seemed foreign to her. Not only blood, but pieces of flesh that were ripped away, falling to the ground around her like puzzle pieces. It horrified her to the point of freezing her in her place. Looking around with wide eyes, she watched as the rest of her group finished the job.

It was then that the smell hit her. That was ten times worse than the sight or sound put together. The stench of the rotting corpse which soon disintegrated still lingered long after it was gone. She hit her knees, retching what little bit she had in her stomach.

Her father had put a comforting hand on her shoulder, rubbing across her back. "You okay, Sango?" he asked. She had nodded, wiping her hand across her mouth, embarrassed. She felt like quite the fool for showing such weakness. Looking up at him, she had been surprised to see sympathy instead of disdain in his eyes. "We all have had our moments, dear. Don't worry, you will get used to it."

She had frowned, worry eating at her. "And if I don't?"

Her father just shook his head. "You will."

He was right. After that, it had gotten easier. Her confidence grew with each demon she slay. Soon she didn't think twice about charging into a battle, hacking at her designated foe without hesitation. As her skills improved, so did her ability to push aside any emotions she might have during the fight. To her, they were just another kind of animal, ones who sought to prey on her people, or the ones she was hired to protect. They had no conscience, no idea of right and wrong. They, not unlike her, lived on instinct. The difference was she at least knew when to stop. Or so she told herself.

Tonight had been no different. Their group had been called out to slay a nekomata that was rampaging throughout the country side. It had yet to claim a human life, preying only on livestock. But they all knew that would soon change. It was only a matter of time before the creature desired tastier blood.

The price had been good, and the weather ideal. All in all it should have been an easy job. Get in, kill the thing, get out. Sango had prepped her weapon like she would any other night. Her Hiraikotsu gleamed white in the moonlight. She tested its weight, satisfied at how comfortable it felt in her hands. They had heard the wild cat demon scream in the distance. It wouldn't be long now. She had caught her father's gaze briefly, and gave him a nod. They were ready.

The creature crashed down to the clearing floor, fire burning at its feet. It gave a great cry, flashing its long saber teeth. The group tensed, waiting for it to pounce on them, ready to kill it at a moments notice. Instead, the great cat laid down on the ground, it's breath heaving in and out rapidly as it thrashed around in what looked like pain. The men looked at each other in confusion. This was a first. It seemed the demon had already been wounded. And yet, at a glance, Sango could not ascertain where the injury was located.

Puzzled, she frowned, taking a step forward tentatively. Something was wrong.

"Sango…" her father called out. She glanced back at him and nodded. Pulling her sword from its sheath, she took a few more steps towards the fallen beast. The cat looked her way, it's eyes wracked with pain. The closer she got, the more she understood. The swollen belly of the cat spoke of pregnancy, while the wound on its massive neck revealed the source of its pain. She now knew why it had been attacking livestock, and that it was just a matter of time before the cat succumbed to its injuries.

For the first time in all her death dealing, she felt sympathy for the demon she was supposed to kill.

"She's with young," she called back to her waiting group. "But her injuries are too sever. She'll die shortly."

"What do you want to do, Sango? You're the one who took this job."

She thought for a moment, coming to stand beside the great cat's head. The beast rolled its eyes towards her, giving a half-hearted growl. She placed her hand on its temple, looking at the wound on its neck. It had obviously tangled with a demon much bigger than it. She felt a twinge of sorrow for the cat. Staring into its golden eyes, she nodded as it seemed to be telling her what it wanted done.

"We will put it out of its misery. And save its young," she replied, hearing a rumble-like purr come from the cat. She felt sure it was approving. Taking her sword, she first showed the cat her weapon, affording it some dignity of seeing the devise of its death. The cat merely shut its eyes. With a sigh, she drove the sword into the cat's temple, killing it immediately. She was surprised to feel wetness on her cheeks. Realizing she was actually crying, she stepped away for a moment, hanging her head. The whole situation had turned into a nightmare.

Once again, she felt the comforting pressure of her father's hands on her shoulders. She turning into his embrace, unwilling to watch as one of the men tore his sword through the dead cat's underbelly.

"The little one is alive," the man said, bring her gaze back to the small blood stained bundle he held in his hands. The tiny two tailed cub opened its mouth with a little mew. Gingerly, Sango reached out to stroke its wet fur before taking it into her arms. Cuddling the bloody kitten, she smiled through her tears.

"Your mum's gone, but she asked me to look after you. You and I are going to be together forever," she promised.

~~~****~~~

"Sango… Sango," she heard her husband's voice call out to her. With a smile, she opened her eyes and waited until she felt the welcoming warmth of his embrace. Leaning back against his chest, she looked up into his blue eyes.

"Miroku."

"You miss her, don't you?" he asked, seeing the sadness in his wife's eyes. She nodded slightly.

"I know she is okay with Kohaku. But it's the first time since her birth we have been apart this long. It feels strange."

"She'll be back," he assured her, with a kiss to her head.

"I know," she whispered, closing her eyes once again sleepily. "We made a promise of destiny, after all."

* * *

_A/N: I know in one episode, they show a mother neko, and she had more than one kitten. But for the sake of my own story, I chose to have this neko only have one. The last part is set after the end of the series, when Sango lets Kirara travel with Kohaku, and so is cannon._


	7. Picture Perfect

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha, dear Kagome, or sinful Sesshomaru. *sighs* Seriously.. you know they are still in the clutches of Rumiko Takahashi *pouts*

A/N: The last few one shots are all A/U and while not exactly connected, form some sort of a timeline. There is some OCC-ness, but I hope not too much.

Reviews welcome, please... flames not.

Character: Kagome

Pairings: Slight Kagome/Sessh

Rating: T for mild sensuality.

* * *

**Picture Perfect**

Stretching her arms up over her head, Kagome yawned and squinted at her laptop's screen with blurry eyes. She had been up for hours now, conducting research for a project that was due in her art class the following week.

"Who knew looking for the right stock picture would be so tiresome?" she said, moving her forefinger across the mouse pad. In their kitchen, she could hear her best friend shuffling around, most likely in search of a midnight snack.

"How much longer are you going to be up, woman? It's after 2 a.m. now. You have been at this for hours. Just what are you looking for anyway?" he growled at her. She smiled and looked over her shoulder at him, her bright brown eyes somewhat blood shot from staring at the screen for hours on end.

"I have a specific picture in mind, InuYasha. It's just the shifting through all the other pictures that takes so much time," she told him, accepting the glass of milk he offered her. Crouching down behind the couch, his arms making a pillow for his head on the back, he observed the current set of pictures she was browsing through. Several photos and paintings of white dogs littered the screen, each a possibility.

"Have you tried a simple search for it?" he asked. She nodded, reaching up to rub one of his fuzzy white ears. She loved the texture of them, so silky soft, and she knew he loved having her stroke them as well. Giggling as a small purr-like noise erupted from him, she clicked over to the next page, waiting for the screen to fill once again.

"How's your brother doing?" she asked conversationally, feeling a slight blush tinge her cheeks, something that did not go unnoticed by InuYasha. By the hitch in her voice, he could tell there was a lot more to that question than she was letting on. So he shrugged, blowing his hair out of his eyes and smirked.

"How every rich, cold hearted bastard is now days: fat and waxing on the finer things in life." Kagome nodded and focused her attention back on the screen once again. She refused to push on with further questions. It had been months since she had seen him last, though her mind could remember everything like yesterday. She wondered briefly if he ever thought about their time together. Silently, she pushed those thoughts away, knowing they would only lead to heartache.

Yawning once again, she blinked her heavy eyes, noticing that InuYasha had become rather quiet behind her. One quick glance told her he had fallen asleep, his somewhat sharp hanyou features softened in his slumber. She smiled softly, placing her laptop on the coffee table before her and shook him gently. He grumble for a moment, before opening his eyes. Realizing where he was, he stood, walked around the couch and pulled Kagome to her feet. Tiredly, they stumbled down the hallway of their share apartment, parting at their separate doors with a hug and goodnight wishes.

Soon there after, Kagome fell into her bed, pulling her covers up over her head and drifted off to sleep. She knew she had classes in the morning, and with her project still not completed, she was sure she would have to spend some time after her last class sorting through more images.

This she elected to do in a small café' the following afternoon, as it was quiet, and she really did not feel like going home just yet. InuYasha would be at work until late, and the idea of staring at her screen in an empty apartment just didn't fit her mood. The atmosphere here suited her much better, or so she thought, taking a sip of her tea. Glancing around the little shop, she noted there were only a few patrons present, each seemingly lost in their own little worlds.

With a sigh, she focused her attention back on the screen once again, restarting her search for the ever elusive white dog picture. 'Sometimes, being a perfectionist has its down sides,' she reflected. Deciding to try one more page, she clicked the 'next' button. Browsing down the page, her eyes grew wide as they alighted on a stunning painting. Hurriedly, she clicked on the picture, bringing it up for a fuller view.

With a heated blush creeping up her cheeks, she studied the glorious nude form before her. How it ended up under that particular heading, she knew not; nor did she especially care at that moment.

"This is it," she mumbled, her eyes traveling the length of the detailed painting. White sculpted skin stretched perfectly over well toned muscles, his silver hair gleaming in the dimly cast light. Magenta stripes highlighted his face, arms and lower abdomen. Drawing in a shuddering breath, she reached her fingers out, tracing his form on the screen.

"An incredible likeness." A deep voice spoke into her ear, causing her to startle and jump. His breath stirred the hairs on her neck, sending delicious shivers down her spine. Her eyes slide closed briefly, relishing the feeling of his closeness. Then she remembered just what she had been staring at. Of all the people to find her here, looking at that picture… it had to be him. Quickly closing her laptop, she turned around, expecting to see his golden eyes bleed with red in anger.

Instead, thinly veiled amusement and lust lit his gaze, burning deep into hers. She shivered again, feeling the heat pool in the pit of her stomach. It had been too long since she had seen him last, at least in person. He still haunted every dream she had each night. No, they had never been close, nor had there been any real sort of relationship between them.

Just one summer evening in a park, listening to a concert. Somehow she had felt connected to him in that moment of time. They had sat in comfortable silence, listening to the music wash over their souls. After it was over, he drove her home, neither speaking much. Still, she felt like there was something pulling her towards him, calling her heart.

Since then, however, she hadn't seen him anywhere. Chalking that night up to a fluke, she had tried to move on, even if her dreams told her otherwise.

Shaking herself mentally, she sat there in stunned silence, gaping up at the very being whose picture she had just been gazing so lustfully at.

"I- I… Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" she sputtered guiltily, as if he was in the wrong for being here, and not her.

Leaning over her, he lifted the lid of her laptop, raising one perfectly groomed eyebrow. She moved to shut it again, but he snatched the computer away. Still examining the painting before him, his mouth twitched into a soft smile.

"Yes, it really is an incredible likeness. Are you searching for something, little Miko?" he asked, his voice telling her more than she could imagine. Blushing, she turned her face away from him, embarrassed and feeling very much like a peeping tom.

"It's for an art project," she whispered finally. Saying nothing, he placed the computer down on the table top once again. His fingers ghosted over her cheek softly, before he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I can assure you, Kagome, that the real thing is far better. Perhaps sometime you would like to see for yourself."

Kagome's breath hitched at the sound of her name flowing from those sensual lips and her heart hammered loudly in her own ears. Eyes wide, she whirled around once again, only to find him gone. In his place, a small piece of paper was folded over the back of her chair. Picking it up, she smiled.

Perhaps he wasn't as unreachable as she thought.


	8. Innocent Affliction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha, Kagome, or irrepressible Miroku. After all, who would we laugh at without him? Rumiko Takahashi, thank you for your genius comic relief.

In which Miroku is caught.. once again.. and Sango gets a clue

Reviews welcome, please... flames not.

Character:Miroku

Pairings: Sango and Miroku/ Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Rating: T for Miroku-ish behaviors

* * *

**Innocent Affliction**

"I'm sure, Miroku, you understand the position you have placed yourself in. This is the fifth complaint we have received in the past month." Mr. Sesshomaru Tashiro leveled his dominating gaze at his embarrassed employee. A deep blush stained the other man's cheeks as he refused to look at his boss. The effect would have been cute, had Sesshomaru swung that way, which he did not. And if his faithful employee had not been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. _Again._

But he had, and so now found himself face to face with his boss, the ever powerful and intimidating Sesshomaru. Luck be his, he knew Sesshomaru personally. They were school chums of a sort and went way back. That fact, however, did not extend in to his relationship with his employer at the office. Here he was left on his own.

Alone was exactly how he felt at the moment. As his eyes roamed around the nicely decorated office, he felt the cold chill of Sesshomaru's eyes, and finally met them. Gulping in a huge breath, he contemplated what he could say to justify his actions, and found nothing coming to mind. Really, there was nothing for him to say. Sesshomaru was right, this was the fifth time in the space of 4 weeks in which he had found himself with a hand mark on his cheek, standing before the impressive man behind the cherry wood desk.

"," he began formally. "I know my actions are… shall we say… unconventional."

"Try down right insulting." A sweet voice sounded from across the room, where a lovely dark headed woman sat, her arms folded under her breasts and her eyes flashing a dark fire. A white button down dress shirt modestly tucked into a pencil skirt only accentuated her assets. Overall she was stunning, and Miroku, being who he was, couldn't help but stare. It was that staring that had led to his previous improper action… and, well, here they were.

Miroku tried to take a the easy way out. "Can you blame me, Sesshomaru? You're a man. Just look at her. She's the epitome of loveliness, surely an angel. I couldn't help but ask her to bear my children." He offered a grin and a wink to the man behind the desk. He didn't get near the reaction he was hoping for. The scrape of chair legs alerted him to movement from the woman, and a growl coming from his boss told him he had just made things ten times worse for himself. In a last ditch gesture of peace, he held up his hands. "Uh, sorry. That came out wrong."

Seeing the angel's fist balled up in anger, he did what most would do in his situation- turned heel and ran out the door. He wondered offhandedly, if he would still have a job in the morning. Sesshomaru was a patient man, a saint by some standards. But Miroku knew even he had his limits. Barring friendship and a long history, the CEO would only tolerate so much discord within his company. Miroku had certainly caused his fair share, especially over the past few weeks.

It wasn't his fault, really. Truth be told, when he said he was cursed, he was telling the truth. Sesshomaru knew this, and perhaps that was why he had been so lineate with the poor man. Apparently, the story was his grandfather had fallen in love with a witch at one time. Graced with cold beauty, she was well sought after, and completely unattainable. Miroku's grandfather was a tenacious man, and when he wanted something, he usually got it.

He wanted her, and would claim her one way or another. So he wooed her in the best ways. A gentleman when he wanted to be, he pulled out all the stops- flowers, chocolates, long walks while talking about his feelings and listening to hers. He was the perfect beau. And soon his pursuit paid off. The witch fell in love with him as well. He was overjoyed… for the first two months.

Then, as suddenly as he fell in love with her, he fell out. Another lovely lady had captured his attention and away he went, leaving one very heartbroken witch behind.

She, however, didn't do what most women would. She refused to cry, forsook the usual gorge of ice cream and sappy movies. No, she had something much better in mind- Revenge. Using her powers to concoct a dark spell, she cursed the man with a loathsome affliction. Not only him, but all the men in his family thereafter. From that moment on, the men in Miroku's family were cursed to ask each beautiful woman they came across to bear his child.

Some might not think that was so bad. But the number of slaps Miroku had endured was enough to drive a man batty. The problem he now found was that he truly liked the spit-fire in his bosses' office, and had for quite awhile now. She had came to their company last fall, and he had immediately been drawn to her. Surprisingly, he had somehow managed not to insult her in anyway, and they soon became friends. He had hope that maybe his curse was broken.

Until today.

He groaned aloud, smacking his palm against his forehead in frustration. Dammit all. Whatever tiny bit of respect she might have felt had been destroyed by his pesky little question. He laughed tortuously. And with it, his dreams of the future. Sinking into his desk chair, he closed his eyes. He wondered how long he had left until Sesshomaru fired him.

Sesshomaru, meanwhile, was trying to smooth the ruffled feathers of his VP's secretary. She stood in the middle of the room, staring at the direction the offender had just taken, her body shaking from anger. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so pissed. Spinning around, she faced the icy devil standing at his window. He took in several calming breaths, feeling the piercing gaze coming from the other occupant. Slowly, he turned to look her directly in the eye. She felt her anger fade into irritation.

"I demand that he be fired, and a formal apology made," she told him, unknowingly overstepping a line not many dared to. Sesshomaru cocked a slim eyebrow, looking her over from head to toe. He could see why his fumbling friend was so hung up on this one. Long legs, slim waist, curves in all the right places. And her spirit… it reminded him of his own beloved. In fact the two women had a lot in common. He pondered how Kagome would take to a double date with this one. And Miroku of course.

He smiled inwardly, although his face never betrayed the plan forming in his head. He was really not such a hard-ass when someone stopped to get to know him. He had a playful side, mostly thanks to his wife of 5 years. The two of them acted as if they were newlyweds. He had to admit, she brought out the best in him. Just as Sango here brought out both the best and the worst in Miroku. They really were well suited.

The problem was that damned curse of his friend's. He felt a pang of sympathy for the poor man, knowing he was probably agonizing over his actions just now. He would have to make a point to take him out for drinks later on tonight. First things first, however. He needed to set Sango straight.

"I will make sure he issues you a proper apology, Miss Hiraikotsu. However, he will remain as my employee here at the company. While his manners have been considered insulting by some, he is still invaluable to me." The look on the woman's face was priceless. Her mouth hung open, gaping at him as a fish would.

"I beg your pardon. You mean there will be no repercussions for his behavior?" she sputtered out in shock. Sesshomaru shrugged dismissively.

"I did not say that. I just said he would not lose his job. Mr. Miyatsu's issues go far deeper than you can comprehend at the moment. I am aware of what afflicts him, and so understand what needs to be done," he replied, with a look that bore a sympathetic sadness. Sango, ready to jump in on the offensive, paused when she saw that look. Something wasn't quite right here.

"Afflicts him?" she asked. Sesshomaru turned his back on her silently. He wondered how big of a risk he would be taking with his next words.

"If you are concerned, I suggest you talk to him. It's not my place to divulge his secrets. Suffice it to say, he is very upset by what transpired here with you this afternoon." With a wave of his hand, he ended the conversation, waiting until a confused and curious Sango left. He then allowed his smile to surface. Picking up his phone, he quickly dialed home.

"Kagome, love. Make reservations at Dino's tonight, for four. We will have company."

~~~~****~~~~

A soft knock on his door brought Miroku out of his self-loathing thoughts. Peeling open his eyes, he glanced warily at the door. This was it, say goodbye to his job. And possibly his friendship with the two people who understood him the best. It was the loss of friendship that stung the most. With a sigh, he said "Come in," and held his breath, waiting for Sesshomaru to enter.

"I know I've really stepped in it this time, Sessh," he began, letting his eyes slide off to the side.

"Yes, you did." Sango's voice floated in. Miroku sat up straight with a jerk, his eyes widening as the woman of his desires closed his office door and stood there, a puzzled look on her face. "I'm told there's more to you then meets the eye, though."

"S-S-Sango. I..uh.." His feet came crashing to the ground as he hurried to stand. He held out his hand, then quickly stuffed it in his pocket after a moment. He didn't want her thinking he was going to offend her once again. Shoving the other one into his dark hair, he sighed raggedly. "Sesshomaru said something, didn't he?"

She nodded. "It seems you two are pretty close." Miroku nodded.

"You could say that. I did introduce him to his wife," he confided. Sango smiled, relieved that he seemed very apologetic. He didn't even meet her eyes, glancing everywhere around the room but at her. Silence stretched out between them as they thought of how to broach the subject on both of their minds. "So what did he say?" Miroku finally asked.

Sango shrugged briefly. "He said you had an affliction, and that whatever was wrong with you went deeper than I knew." Miroku let out a groan, and sank back into his chair once more.

"Thanks, Sessh…" he mumbled under his breath. Sango watched with concern. She liked the man before her. There was something fun about him, almost a reckless carelessness that was infectious. During their time together, she had laughed easily, finding the atmosphere around him to be refreshing. If she thought about it, she had developed an attraction to the handsome dark haired VP. That had been stunted by his actions this morning. It had hurt her to think she was nothing more than an object to him, having heard the office rumors from several of the women he had asked in the past.

Now looking at his agonizing face, she decided Sesshomaru was right. There was something much deeper going on here. He looked heart broken, not at all like a shameless flirt. Taking matters into her own hands, she stepped up to the side of his chair, daring to touch his hand. He looked up at her in shock.

"I'm willing to find out what is going on here, if you are willing to trust me with it. It can be your apology." She ducked her head away, a blush staining her cheeks becomingly.

Miroku knew a miracle when he saw one, and this was it. Delight lighting his features, he smiled brightly.

"That, my dear Sango, sounds like something I can do."


	9. Needful Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rin, Kohaku or the gorgeous Sesshomaru. They still belong to Rumiko Takahashi

A/U and the last of in this series.

Reviews welcome, please... flames not. And thanks for reading.

Characters: Rin and Kohaku

Pairings: None

Rating: T for mild language

* * *

**Needful Memories**

"I'm not doing this to be mean. Just following orders." Kohaku said, his voice holding regret. Rin laughed with wisdom beyond her years.

"That's what they all say. Surely you have something more original." Her face was taunting him, daring him to come up with something, anything other than that cop-out of an excuse. He looked puzzled, a hint of something teasing his mind. This young girl reminded him of someone he once knew, someone he was close to.

Struggling with his lack of understanding, he shook his head. If he thought too much about it, he would soon have one killer headache. So pulling on his best threatening face, he glared down at Rin. "Hush up."

She laughed at him. Laughed. "My guardian is Lord Sesshomaru Tashiro. You know the one. You think after living with him, you can scare me?"

He felt the blood drain from his face, the room spinning slightly, causing him to sit down abruptly. "Lord Sesshomaru of the Western House?" he asked. The little girl nodded blithely. "Oh damn." What in the world was his employer thinking, kidnapping this girl? He must have a death wish.

Kohaku, however, did not. He knew if he wnet through with this insane plan, it would be his neck on the line. He subconsciously reached up, touching the soft flesh. Yeah, he liked being alive. Moreover, he had a memory to remember. And being dead wouldn't make finding his past possible.

Yet, the two paths he saw only seemed to lead to death. If he let the girl go, his employer would kill him. If he held on to her, her guardian… he shuddered. That guy had ways of making sure you were gone, and nothing was ever found of you.

What to do? He sat there, beside the chipper girl, weighing his options, while she sat, watching the emotions play across his face like a well read book. She felt sympathy for the poor kid. He couldn't be more than a few years older than herself. What had brought him to this life of crime? Where was his family? She thought about the unhappy time she had spent before Sesshomaru and his wife Kagome had adopted her.

Unaware of the thoughts roaming in his companion's head, Kohaku tried to decide the best way to end this situation, one that didn't involve him ending up dead. He heaved a heavy sigh and leaned his head back against the cold stone wall.

"Did you decide yet?" the girl's voice interrupted his musings. He glanced over at her, wondering how she knew what he was thinking about. He frowned when he saw her smile her toothy grin. How could she be so cheerful, even in her predicament? He admired her strength, wishing he had some.

"No, I haven't," he told her bluntly, checking his cell phone once again. His boss was supposed to call him with more instructions soon. Feeling fidgety, he stood, figuring that moving around might get his brain to work better. Pacing back and forth the length of the warehouse, he glanced at the girl once again. Seeing her eyes following him with sympathy made his fist clench in anger. He didn't need pity from anyone. The one who should be begging for pity was her.

"Arg…" He yanked at his hair, frustrated beyond all reason. He need to make a decision and fast. Each passing moment was bringing him closer to his doom. He just knew it. He didn't want to do this any more. He wasn't even sure why he was here. But, his boss had given him a place to belong to, considering he had no idea where had came from. To turn his back on the man now…

The ringing of the cell phone caused both of them to jump. He checked the number, knowing exactly who was on the line. Hesitantly, he answered.

"Hello. Yes, I have her." He paused, listening to the smooth voice on the other side. His eyes widened. "You want me to do what?" His eyes darted to the girl and for the first time, she felt fear course through her. The look in his eyes told her he felt the same way. "Understood. Yes, sir," he nodded, hanging up. He turned his back on her briefly, trying to compose himself. What he was about to do would undoubtedly sign his death warrant. Spying a small doorway in the back of the warehouse, he made a rash decision. Hurriedly, he ran to Rin, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"I can get you out and as far as the corner. Can you find a way to get a hold of your people?" he asked breathlessly, dashing for the back door. She nodded quickly, keeping up with him easily.

Flinging open the door, they sprang through, their feet pounding the slick pavement outside. Time seemed to stand still as they made for the dimly lit corner. As they neared it, he came to a screeching halt. Standing under the blinking light was a mountain of a man. Rin began to yank at his hand, and in his confusion, he let go. With a cry of happiness, she flung herself at the shadow, knowing he would catch her easily.

Kohaku stood with his mouth open. He had heard how imposing Sesshomaru could be, but the stories were nothing in comparison to the man before him, now holding the crying Rin, and sending fiery glances his way. He gulped, wanting to move back. His feet, however, refused to obey, and so there he stood, pinned to the street in horror. He only hoped his death would be swift.

"Rin, cease your tears." His voice held untold power, sending shivers throughout Kohaku's body. The poor boy found himself shaking as the man approached him.

"You're Kohaku, aren't you?" Sesshomaru inquired. Kohaku nodded, unable to do anything else. "I know what your orders were, and of the risk you took tonight in saving my daughter." He paused, cuddling Rin closer to him. "Come. Your sister is waiting for you. I think it is time for this nightmare to end. The memories you have lost, the ones you need… You will find them with her."

Shocked to his core, Kohaku bowed his head in acquiesce, silently following the man he now owed everything to. Time would tell just how much this little family would prove to mean to the sad boy, needful of his memories, dying for love.


End file.
